


How To Vanish: A Guide For Gods

by t_egeneral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_egeneral/pseuds/t_egeneral
Summary: After Philza, the god of death, goes missing, his children are put under the care of his closest friend, who is far from the a parental figure in every way possible. Tommy and Tubbo have to figure out their purposes as Gods and find their father, and they’re gonna need help to do it.
Kudos: 17





	How To Vanish: A Guide For Gods

The Underworld is likely one of the most misunderstood places out of everywhere mortals have imagined over time. It’s seen as a barren wasteland area, but that’s incorrect. The underworld is where all of earths history basically comes together and forms a huge sort of society that works almost as a timeline, and is by far one of the most interesting places off of Earth. Atleast it was. The underworld was led by the God of the Dead, Philza, however after being sent out to fight a presumed threat and never returning the Underworld became to crumble, its inhabitants being stripped into lost souls. The beautiful land replaced by a pit within which nobody knows the end to, and the dead falling inside attacking most of those who come by.   
  
The Underworld was not the only thing the disappearance of Philza left behind. His youngest sons, Gods in training, were also left with no clue of his whereabouts, and nowhere to stay now that their home was no more.

And that’s exactly what this story starts with. Finding somewhere to stay.

* * *

For the first time in about a century, almost every major god gathered and sat in their thrones to discuss an issue. The disappearance of the God of Death, and what would become of his successors, who waited in the care of their leader until they could all gather previously.

”I have called this meeting to discuss the disappearance of Philza Minecraft, but firstly his successors, who will be outside until we call for them.” Dream said, his voice booming over the others whispers. Dream was seen as the God of the Gods, but represented leadership, wisdom and strategy as a whole. "Tommy and Tubbo both are gods in training, hence why they’ll need a more major god rather than minor god to teach them. Any volunteers?”   
  
One god raised their hand immediately, though he was soon followed by another. Dream felt like this was somewhat unfair considering there was 10 gods there and only 2 had put their hands up. “I’m the god of orphans, I’m the best candidate-“ the god was cut off by a grunt from another god. “They aren’t exactly orphans yet Fundy, nobody knows if Phil is dead.” the god that said this was Techno, one of the people that had put their hand up. "I should have them. I was Phil’s closest friend."   
  


“You? You’ve killed more children than I’m currently in charge of!” Fundy laughed. Techno began speaking again, however this time he was addressing dream. “You know, there’s always-“ Techno immediately stopped when he saw Dream’s stern expression. “I agree that you two are the best candidates for the role, Techno after all is the god of hospitality-“ Fundy snorted. “What, on top of war and anarchy?” Dream sighed, ignoring the remark. “And Fundy, is the god of orphans. And face it Techno, they are as good as orphans.” He said the last part in response to Techno’s immediate anger. 

The discussion seemed to go on for ages, with some of the gods speaking in to cover for Techno or Fundy. “Fundy, I understand this is your area of expertise, but I also trust Techno’s judgement. We don’t currently know what took their father, but we do know whatever it is may come for them and we’ll need to be able to defend them. I’m sending them with Techno.” Dream concluded, and Techno grinned at Fundy menacingly. 

They continued speaking for about an hour or so about plans for the underworld in the meantime of Philza’s absence, and then began leaving. Two boys sat on a bench, suitcases packed and a worried look on their faces. “Tommy, Tubbo.” Techno said, and the two jumped and looked at him. He was a tall man, and had an outfit suited for a king on. “I’m taking care of you from now on." They both looked at eachother confused, _they’d never even seen or met this man before, why was he in charge of them?  
  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Odd that Techno called himself Phil’s closest friend yet they dont know him, huh 
> 
> lol, anyway  
> im a bad writer so um, hope this isnt too confusing


End file.
